


The ruins of my heart are yours

by Romennim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What matters if the cost is Bobby's soul? After all it seems he has already given Crowley the ruins of his heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Version in third person

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Le rovine del mio cuore sono tue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386864) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)



> Beta: [morena-evensong](http://morena-evensong.livejournal.com/)  
> Just a little piece that had been lying on my computer for a while, set during the Apocalypse arc.  
> The first draft was written in second person POV, but a comment made by my beta persuaded me to rewrite it in third person. I'm fond of the first draft, though, so I've decided to post both. You can choose which one you prefer :)

"Why, Robert?"

Suddenly the eyes that stare back at Bobby are the eyes of a stranger, of the poor man who once preferred to leave his body to the demon than his soul. An almost merciful deal, for a demon.

"You don't believe I will tell you the truth if we don't make a deal."

The tone sounds mildly curious, but Bobby hears the flatness underneath. It seems he has offended Crowley in some way, because thinking he's hurt by Bobby's apparent mistrust is simply foolish. And dangerous for Bobby's battered heart.

"Don't make it personal," Bobby says, and he feels another weight added to his pile of sins. He's lying, because it _is_ personal...

"You know I like to play by the rules," he adds, then pauses, and in that moment of respite he tries to calm the beating of his heart. It always spikes when he's lying.

And God, how personal it really is! Just not in the way Crowley thinks...

"Wouldn't want a bigger fish to give you problems 'cause you showed favoritism."

Another lie. What Bobby doesn't want is something bigger than Crowley taking the demon away. What matters if the cost is Bobby's soul? After all it seems he has already given Crowley the ruins of his heart...


	2. Version in second person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the original version of the drabble, in second person.

"Why, Robert?"

Suddenly the eyes that stare back at you are the eyes of a stranger, of the poor man who once preferred to leave his body to the demon than his soul. An almost merciful deal, for a demon.

"You don't believe I will tell you the truth if we don't make a deal."

The tone sounds mildly curious, but you hear the flatness underneath. It seems you have offended Crowley in some way, because thinking he's hurt by your apparent mistrust is simply foolish. And dangerous for your battered heart.

"Don't make it personal," you say, and you feel another weight added to your pile of sins. You're lying, because it _is_ personal...

"You know I like to play by the rules," you add, then pause, and in that moment of respite you try to calm the beating of your heart. It always spikes when you're lying.

And God, how personal it really is! Just not in the way he thinks...

"Wouldn't want a bigger fish to give you problems 'cause you showed favoritism."

Another lie. What you don't want is something bigger than him taking him away. What matters if the cost is your soul? After all it seems you've already given him the ruins of your heart...

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://romennim.tumblr.com/) now! I'm trying to learn how to use it, so come and say hi! :)


End file.
